Conventionally, there has been proposed an antenna evaluating apparatus which has a plurality of transmitting antennas (referred to as scatterer antennas hereinafter) for modeling scatterers. The transmitting antennas are provided on the circumference of a circle at equal spaces, where the circle has a predetermined radius, and the antenna evaluating apparatus generates a spatial multiple wave in the vicinity of the center of installation positions of the scatterer antennas (See Patent Document 1 and the Non-Patent Documents 1 to 4, for example). In such an antenna evaluating apparatus, a transmitting signal generated by a signal generator is divided into transmitting signals of the same number as that of the scatterer antennas, and divided transmitting signals are radiated from corresponding scatterer antennas via respective phase shifters and attenuators. In this case, by adjusting phase shift amounts of the respective phase shifters and the attenuation amounts of the respective attenuators, a desired fading environment such as a Rayleigh fading environment can be generated at the center of the installation positions the respective scatterer antennas. Therefore, by placing a receiving antenna to be evaluated at the center of the installation position of the respective scatterer antennas, the performance of the receiving antenna under the fading environment can be evaluated based on a received signal received by the receiving antenna.